


Silence

by CatieBrie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy's a little shit, Fluff and Angst, Hence the title, M/M, Prompt Fill, a little bit of daddy kink vibes because that's kind of inherent with this pairing, eggsy can, harry can't speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieBrie/pseuds/CatieBrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's thoughts run wild in the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So I opened up prompts to fund 221b con and I've decided to post some of the longer ones here. You can find all of them [here](http://catie-brie.tumblr.com/tagged/221b%20fund). This one was prompted by Jinglebell who wanted an aspect of the test to include the initiate's mentor tagging along to check for screw ups but they were unable to talk and I really, really loved writing this so, without further ado~

Eggsy ain’t a quitter.

Even if his whole life he’d been called one and he’d dropped out of the Marines and given up on gymnastics, he knows he’d good reason to.  Had to protect his mum, he did, and when little Daisy came along he was the only one to care for her when she woke up crying in the middle of the night hungry or scared.

So he ain’t a quitter but he’s quit. A lot.

Standing in the middle of bumfuck nowhere with his too-posh-to-be-real mentor Harry makes him want to quit.  Not because the assignment is hard.  He’s just got to get them back to London alive and quickly, no real challenge there.  And it’s not cause Harry can’t say a word–-that’s actually rather entertaining.  Harry’s just gotta sit there and listen to Eggsy pratter on and believe you me, Eggsy has said some downright raunchy things just to get Harry to break the silence. He hasn’t, but Eggsy’s not given up there.

No, it’s ‘cause it’s nearing sunset and Eggsy’s not ready for another night listening to Harry’s light breathing and wondering what it’d be like to kiss him awake.

Among other things.

Eggsy feels his face heat and tighten around a blush and he has to bend in real close to the fire he’s putting together to make it seem like that’s the cause of the sudden reddening.  Thoughts like that were driving him mad and making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand and _that_ was just not on. He needed to do well, needed to prove himself.

Eggsy likes to bluster and puff his feathers up real big but more than anything he wants to impress Harry.  He wants to show that he’s really not a quitter despite what Harry said at the pub and despite his track record and how desperately he wants to get back to London to avoid another night with his cock heavy against his stomach and brain full of shame and the long lines of Harry’s legs.

Eggsy settles to the ground once the fire is crackling bright in it’s nest of twigs and starts to rummage through his rucksack.

”Wunna guess what we having tonight, huh?” He grins at Harry who has also sat himself near the fire, neat pants protected by a disk of shale he’d unearthed not too far off. Harry rolls his eyes and shifts so that he’s straight backed and imperious on his stupid stone throne.

”You got it, beans!” Eggsy pulls out a couple of tins and affects delight. “Look at this, it’s the expensive stuff, innit?  I feel like the queen.”  They’re tab topped so he pulls them open and tears off the labels so they don’t catch flame when he puts the tins in the fire to heat.

He has other more substantial rations in his bag, but he’s having fun teasing Harry with shite food and maybe that’ll get him docked points but so far they’ve made great time and Eggsy’s been efficient at everything except keeping quiet. Considering it’s a survival exercise and not a stealth one, he’s none too worried.

“So Harry,” Eggsy says as he hands the beans over to his mentor, the tin wrapped in an old shirt to protect from the heat.  Harry takes the food with a nod of thanks and fixes Eggsy with a keen stare. Eggsy swallows and forgets for a moment what he is going to say.   “Eh, nevermind. I’ve harassed ya enough.”

He turns to his own tin and eats quickly, wincing at the cold-hot unpleasantness of unevenly heated food.  He doesn’t look up until he’s finished. He has the spoon pressed to the curve of his tongue as he chases the last of his supper away when he catches Harry staring, thin lips quirked in something of a fond smile. Eggsy’s mouth goes dry and he hastily drops the travel spoon into his empty tin.

“Uh, I’m going to get more, er–wood. Yeah, that’s it.” And he hops up so fast he nearly trips right back to the ground.  As he’s hurrying away he swears he hears Harry laugh but Harry hasn’t made a sound since they started, so that can’t be right, can it?

–

It’s been cold since they started but the sky’s been clear for the past two days so they‘ve slept beneath the night sky. The stars have gotten progressively dimmer and that both saddens and elates Eggsy because he knows he’s getting closer to the city but he’s rather enjoyed the way the heavens light up with all those tiny balls of gas like so many diamonds.

Tonight there are clouds, but they are wispy and white and they look like milk spilled across midnight satin and they’re almost as pretty back lit by the moon as the stars are.  Eggsy tries to concentrate on the way that the clouds glide and thicken in the sky, but Harry has fallen asleep and his rhythmic in-out whispers of breath are distracting him. Eggsy’s aware of how close they are together, of how close they could be. The fire’s dying and he starts shivering beneath his blanket.  He imagines getting up and sliding next to Harry, wrapping himself in his warmth and snuggling in for the night. He bets it’d feel safe and warm and the lines of Harry’s body are so sharp and well defined that they’d probably fit like a puzzle.

The wind picks up and the sky darkens as a cloud, black and pregnant, blocks the moon’s light.  Harry continues to sleep peacefully, but Eggsy feels the bite in the new wind and he could kick himself for not preparing for rain.  He shoves his blanket away and searches through his pack for a tarp.  They’re tucked between several trees so if he hurries he could tie up a quick roof and Harry’d be none the wiser.

“I should have just done this while it was still light out,” Eggsy mutters quietly as he secures one end of the rope he’d found at the bottom of his bag to a nearby tree.  “That would’ve made sense, yeah?  Instead I just assumed the weather’d be nice like it’s been and all would be great if not a bit chilly.”

He ties the other end of the rope to another tree straight across from the first.  “This is stupid, the shelter’s not even gunna be worth it when the ground gets wet and throwing a damn tarp up ain’t gunna do much good either.”

Eggsy scrubbed a hand across his face.  “Fuck it, I screwed up.”

He looked down to make sure Harry was still asleep before he continued. “I want to make it, I swear. I ain’t a quitter-–I’ve always done what I thought best. Family’s all I got and even that’s shite and I finally have a chance to prove myself and I fuck it up by not putting a stupid plastic sheet down. Too bloody distracted by mister posh-and-long-legs over there.”

He places the tarp over the rope, careful to keep it from brushing against Harry. Christ, how is he still sleeping?

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re too bloody distracting. I swear I don’t know what wrong with me, to want Harry bloody Hart to bugger me so badly, but that’s the truth, eh?”  He grabs two stones from the fire pit and uses them to stretch the shelter out a bit, trying to create an angle to keep the rain from collapsing the tarp in.  If it ever came.  That’d be a laugh, watching Harry wake up beneath a tarp and the ground still bone dry.

Not his luck, as it would happen. Just as he places the last rock down the sky opens up and rain, cold and sharp as ice needles, pelts down, soaking him through before he can even curse.

He does it anyway. “Fuuuuuuuck me and this stupid mission and my stupid cocky fucking mistake.” He runs to grab his pack and bedroll, shoving those into the opening before stopping dead in the rain. He snarls and crosses his hands over his chest, shaking with with cold. It’s freezing but he doesn’t want to bring the wet into what meager shelter he’s created and fuck it all. 

He waits to the count of three before it gets to be too cold to stand out here with his tail tucked in and his pride rioting like mad.  He ducks into the tarp and sits right at the edge, hoping he can keep some of the rain from reaching Harry and oh god, Harry. He turns and sure enough Harry is awake.  He’s sitting up and that’s about as much as Eggsy can see but he’s sure Harry must look so disappointed with him and that hurts something fierce.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-–” there’s shuffling and Harry’s situated closer to him, so close Eggsy can feel the heat radiating off him like the embers of a dying fire. He leans in unconsciously, jolting back up when his shoulder hits Harry. “Shit, fuck. I don’t–”

Harry snorts, and hauls Eggsy to him, long arms wrapping around him in hot, secure bands.  Eggsy melts into the warmth even as he wants to pull away and wallow in his mistake.  They sit like that for a moment until Eggsy feels warm enough to safely move away.

Harry won’t let go.

“Harry, what’re ya-–” He turns his head to see if he can catch Harry’s expression in the dim lighting but he ends up brushing his lips against Harry’s. The heat that erupts from just that bare contact is enough to send the water in Eggsy’s clothing up into rushing steam and that’s not okay and he can’t be this close because this is not okay and–-

Harry’s kissing him. His lips are gentle against his, tender and fond and that makes Eggsy’s heart ache. He’s never had gentle or kind, just rough and quick and on his way.  But this is all that he’s not had, a barely there swipe of tongue that eases Eggsy to part his lips and taste Harry against his gums and he really has to be melting now because this, this is so warm and safe and hot.

Harry shifts so that he can pull Eggsy into his lap, and Eggsy happily follows along. He has his hands curled into the soft fabric of Harry’s shirt, holding on like he might drown if he lets go and now he’s got his neck bent back with his legs out over Harry’s thigh and he could stay there forever, just being kissed.

It’s a long while before Harry lets up and Eggsy’s muddle-headed and feeling a bit goopy and soft-boned.

“That was nice.”

A soft snort.

“Let’s do that again.” 

This time a broad hand brushes his hair from his face and Eggsy find himself butting up against the touch, content and warm all over. His cock has filled and settles heavy in his pants, but it’s hardly urgent and Eggsy just wants to sit and be held and maybe kiss some more if he’s lucky.

Outside the rain pounds and shakes the tarp and Harry seems just as amendable to holding Eggsy as Eggsy is to being held.

That night he finally sleeps, nestled in like a puzzle piece against the lines of Harry he knew he’d fit against.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://catie-brie.tumblr.com/) where I love to answer questions, comments, chats or just have you as a friendly stalker. It's also where I periodically post about fanfic I am working on.


End file.
